Now or Forever
by luv4zashley
Summary: This is the last chance to get it right. This is my last chance to say is this what I want? Is this WHO I want? A Troypay/Troyella/Ryelsi/Chaylor story. HIATIS
1. Undeniable

**A/N:** I love writing but I also like reviews too and pointers so I can know what I need to fix. I know I jumped from third person to first. Sorry about that.

**Plotline:** Troy thinks back on every moment he's had with both Gabriella and Sharpay as he gets ready to graduate from the East High Wildcat zone wondering if he made the right decision when it came to his high school sweetheart. Takes place during the last 4 months of school during the second semester. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 REFRENCES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm just a fan. This disclaimer will only be seen on this page, but will cover the whole story.

"_So when's the big game?"_

"_Yesterday"_

"_Well good luck…tootles!"_

Troy couldn't understand why he thought so much about this morning's encounter with Sharpay. It was stuck in his head like a scene from a movie rewinding itself over and over. It actually reminded him of their junior year encounter because they usually have at least one every year.

"_So when's the big game?"_

"_In two week."_

"_You are so dedicated…just like me!"_

The only difference was that Sharpay didn't come up with a flirty line to say. She was too busy distracted by a text message that popped up on her cell. Why that bothered Troy so much is unexplainable, but definitely undeniable. Yes, he had clearly been jealous of a text message and that scared him dearly. Troy turned around in his seat and saw Gabriella writing something down. Gabriella. So kind, so smart, so stunning, yet totally boring and almost too predictable. She was all he ever wanted at first. She seemed as if she were perfect, but once he started dating her, it was a different story. She became boring and very sensitive. Always gave off a sad vibe. He turned to Sharpay who was too writing something down. She was so mean and bossy. Always overly dramatic. Always needed to be the center of attention and yet, Troy wanted to be the one who gave her the spot light. She was just so…well, she was Sharpay. It was like Ross and Rachel on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. What attracted him to such a spoiled rotten brat was a mystery and yet they were a perfect match.

_Troy. Sharpay._

_Sharpay. Troy._

_SNAP_

"_It just makes since"_

"_Apparently not to Troy"_

Apparently Ryan knew nothing.

He glanced around the room. Sitting next to Gabriella was Jason. He looked confused as he wrote down what Mrs. Darbus had on the board. He had done great with not asking a stupid question. I guess he really is growing up.

"So Mrs. Darbus, are you going to miss us after we leave for college?"

Never mind.

Sitting directly behind Sharpay was her twin brother Ryan. He two looked confused, but not about what Mrs. Darbus had wrote. More with a dance routine Sharpay had for them that did not include a jazz square. Directly behind Troy was his best friend Chad. He could care less about the class. All he cared about was the basketball he tapped on in his lap. Sitting to the right of him was his not so, but then so girlfriend Taylor who was already done writing and was just staring irritably yet amused with Chad's steady tapping. Last but not least, Zeke who was sitting behind Taylor gazing in a diagonal direction staring straight at Sharpay daydreaming about her falling in love with him after just one taste of his cooking. What would we call this? _Desperate_?

"Could Zeke be more obvious?" Chad whispered to me chuckling a bit. Troy faked a small laughter and tapped on his desk because he secretly wished he could be as obvious as Zeke. He looked back again at Gabriella. This time she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and thought he was crazy. Why was he daydreaming about Sharpay? That was Zeke's job! He had Gabriella Montez. _Gabriella Montez_.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Dude, I seriously thought I was going to die in there. I mean come on! How did we wound up getting Mrs. Darbus again for our last semester of senior year?" Chad kept going on and on about how he hated the irony of our homeroom situations. We had been getting Mrs. Darbus for our homeroom teacher since freshmen year and personally, I think she puts in a special request for us.

"Well, we only have four more months to even care so I say we just suck it up." I said grabbing the basketball from Chad. We kept throwing it back and fourth until I wound up hitting someone almost taking us both down to the floor.

I looked up to see who it was and apologized quickly.

"Sorry Ryan. Guess my vision is only good looking forward and side to side instead of the back too…" I said. He just laughed it off and said it was cool. The vibe was pretty modern around me and Ryan. At first, I just saw him as Sharpay's little weasel, but now, he's a fellow wildcat with a good heart. He even got Gabriella to forgive me months ago during summer break at their country club when I was accused of changing.

"_Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, gonna hold on tight." _

_I looked over and saw Sharpay looking gorgeous as ever standing next to Mr. Fulton. I went over and offered her my hand. She smiled and took it into hers._

Yikes, wrong flashback.

"_Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, gonna hold on tight." I heard a soft and angelic voice come through the crowd of workers. It was Gabriella's. I smiled and kept singing. She had came back not only to the country club for her job back, but for me. She kept her fingers wrapped around the T necklace I had given her which she must have gotten back from Chad or Taylor. _

"So, where is ice queen?" Chad asked Ryan dribbling the basketball in the air. We all knew who he was rudely referring to.

"She stayed after to talk to Mrs. Darbus about the new play. She really wants her prom idea to be pasted." He said nudging his hat. "Are you guys trying out for the play this time around?"

I looked at Chad and he looked at me. I had really no intentions on joining the play this year. Sure, I was going to opening night to support a wildcat event and maybe even see a part or two featuring Sharpay, but other than that, no intentions what so ever.

"Nah, I don't think I want to this year" I told Ryan just as soon as Gabriella came up.

"Don't want to do what?" She asked smiling. I knew if I had told her, she would have possibly wanted to join which automatically makes me join because…well I don't know why, but I know it does. I was going to make up a little white lie when Ryan jumped in and spilled the beans.

"Troy! Come on, lets do one more musical together just for memories!" She pleaded. I gave an awkward smile. I was a little annoyed that she didn't just take my _no_ for an answer, but I figured, every girlfriend comes with a price.

"_Right now I can hardly breathe"_

"_You can do it, just know that I believe"_

"_And that's all I really need"_

I mean, she's all that I really need right? _Right_?

"Okay, um…sure?" I said unsure about my question in my head and the answer I just announced.


	2. Ironic

"So when's the big game

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews you guys!

**Plotline:** Troy thinks back on every moment he's had with both Gabriella and Sharpay as he gets ready to graduate from the East High Wildcat zone wondering if he made the right decision when it came to his high school sweetheart. Takes place during the last 4 months of school during the second semester. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 REFRENCES!

"_Troy Bolton is not in my show!"_

Pretty ironic how that happened really. Me yelling about Troy not being in my show at first, but then wanting him to replace Ryan in my show last summer.

"_It could be our thing!"_

"_I already have a thing…with Gabriella."_

Wasn't that a burn in my face after showing him the best fish sounds I could make, but I am over it. Completely. Seriously. _Right_.

So anyway, I heard through the grape vine aka two seconds ago from one of my Sharpettes that Troy and Gabriella will be in the senior show I spent time preparing for me and Ryan. She said that Gabriella showed up, pleaded him to join which he did and then skipped off to Wonderland with Taylor. Knowing them, they are probably going to try to steal my lead "on accident" and I wouldn't be surprised anymore if they did. Yes that's right; I've finally realizing that I have been defeated and yet I'm feeling a little relieved that I no longer have to think of ways to stop the wildcats. I could use that time to focus on college…or shopping. Which ever one's closer.

I walk straight to my locker after my talk with Mrs. Darbus about my prom idea. She thought it was _fabulous_. Yeah, stick with _brava_. It basically was prom themed which purposely took place three days before our real prom. Of course, the lead roles would become prom queen and kings. It was a great idea and I knew it.

I wasn't surprised when I closed my locker that cook boy was leaning on a wall waiting on me.

"_I bake…if that helps…"_

No Zeke. It doesn't. I roll my eyes and walk passed him. Again, wasn't at all surprised when he followed me and started talking. I turned to face him to tell him to go away, when I spotted a certain wildcat talking to my brother in the hall. Its one thing to wear red and white everyday and to betray your twin sister's trust, but its another to just flaunt it around for two semesters after the most horrible summer of my life!

"_Sharpay I don't like the way you've been treating my friends."_

Oh yeah, not killing my mom for even hiring your dumb friends and firing them on the spot is the worst way to treat your friends. They continued to walk forward as I secretly begged Zeke to pause on his talking.

"Hey guys. Making recipe plans?" Bolton joked as he went over and stood by Zeke. I looked from Zeke to Troy. They were both hot. They were both on the basketball team and they both did things that basketball players would never admit, but somehow I leaned more on Troy.

_Sharpay. Troy._

_Troy. Sharpay._

_SNAP!_

"_It just makes since!"_

And it did make since, but that's not the only reason I liked Troy. Yeah, he was annoying and he hung out with the jungle's unwanted, but he just seemed…different. I had always thought we would end up together because lets face it. Before goody two shoes Gabriella, who else was he going to date?

"First of all, I'm not a guy and second, you don't make a recipe _plan_, the recipe is to help you plan a meal!" I snapped back. I swear, hanging out with Jason has effected that precious brain.

"You and Zeke are a match made in heaven since you both get really offended about those recipe jokes." I could have sworn on my pink convertible that Troy seemed a little twitchy just now about Ryan's comment. Was he, dare I say it, jealous? Well, only one Sharpay way to find out! I grabbed Zeke's hand and gazed into his eyes flirtatiously.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a guy who can bake."

"_I bake…if that helps…"_

Didn't I have that flashback already?

I glanced from the corner of my eyes and saw Troy staring blankly at Zeke's and my hand. Oh yeah, Gabriella isn't as great as everyone says. I wanted to milk this moment for as long as I could so I ended it with a bang.

"Well Zeke and I have plans so I guess I'll see you guys later?" I said questionably as I grabbed Zeke and pulled him with me down the halls of East High.

"_Your such a good guy Troy…" _

I looked back and smiled. Yeah, such a good boy that he's staring at my behind as I make an award winning exit!

**A/N: Okay, I know a lot of people say one of their chapters suck, but this one really did! It was just a filler chapter I made because I was bored. Just Sharpay's point of view and yes, more quotes from both High School Musicals. **


End file.
